


Happy Meal

by SJJforever



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Badboy Jaebum, Bullying, Cute, Fluff, JB just wants his happy meal, M/M, Youngjae is a sweetheart, actually he’s a softie, bullied Youngjae, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJJforever/pseuds/SJJforever
Summary: "What can I get you?""I- uh, I'd like a happy meal"-Who would have thought that the school bad boy Jaebum still orders happy meals?Certainly not Youngjae.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my story a try ^^ I really appreciate it!

"Watch where you're going," Jaebum muttered as he bumped into someone on the hallway while he was rushing to his next class. The black haired boy didn't hear the 'I'm sorry' the boy had whispered. 

It wasn't like Jaebum was too late for class, it just was that he didn't like the long hallways. There were too many noises and students staring at him for his liking. He pretended that he didn't hear the whispers behind his back and walked straight to his classroom. When he got there he dumped his bag next to the desk that was in the far back of the room. He sat down and rested his legs on the other chair since no one else would sit next to him anyways. Not that he minded. All they would do was annoy him and he didn't have the nerves for that. 

People learned fast to keep their distance from Jaebum. No one dared to talk to him if it wasn't totally necessary that they did. It had his advantages as the usual school bullies also never laid a finger on him.

All because he once punched a boy.

Jaebum didn't regret his actions nor did he apologize to the student. He deserved the broken nose.

Slowly students began to come in and the teacher began the lesson. Despite being labeled as the school's bad boy Jaebum actually cared about his grades and eagerly took notes of what the teacher explained. Of course the other's didn't know as they all sat a row in front of Jaebum and never once turned around. 

Okay, maybe it wasn't only because he had punched the boy.

Maybe it also was because Jaebum wasn't very polite to begin with. He didn't mean to sound rude or harsh, well not always, but he couldn't help the sharpness in his voice. He often wanted to apologize for something he had said harsher than intended but whenever he found the right words the other person had already hurried away and with them his chance to be nice.

The morning went by slowly for Jaebum and he sighed relieved as the lunch bell rang. He stretched his arms and packed his things in his bag. The boy walked to the cafeteria and took a simple sandwich before he plopped down on an empty table.

He was just minding his own business, that business being his sandwich, when suddenly a loud noise could be heard, followed by obnoxious laughter. Jaebum rolled his eyes but when he saw what had them going crazy he felt himself getting annoyed again. 

Someone had pushed another boy which made him fall over and land flat on the floor. Jaebum didn't have to see his face to know who it was. The boy was a grade under him and his name was Choi Youngjae. For some reasons the bullies took an interest in the younger although Jaebum couldn't recall anything that made Youngjae deserve this treatment. 

No one helped to poor guy up. Not that Jaebum was any better. A part of him yelled at him to stand up and see if Youngjae was alright but there was also that one part that told him that it wasn't his business. He had a reputation that held the bullies away from him and he didn't want to risk losing it. 

Jaebum knew he acted like a selfish prick. There was no excuse for being a coward and not standing up for Youngjae. He knew all that and still did nothing but shrug it off and look away.

He had to admit that he felt bad for ignoring Youngjae when he threw his sandwich away because he had lost his appetite.

But why should he care in the first place?

Youngjae never talked to him like everyone else or even looked at him for too long, so why should Jaebum?

When he went to his next classroom he saw someone else sitting in his usual place and Jaebum must have seemed so surprised that the other shuffled to his feet and to another desk. JB shrugged his shoulders, he wouldn't have minded sitting somewhere else but he didn't complain and sat down.

Their next subject was music and it was fair to say that it was by far his favorite one. While most people didn't care about it or also about art because they thought it wasn't as important as math or geography he payed especially attention to it.

Today they got their grades back on a test they did last week and Jaebum wasn't nervous. He knew he would pass but he didn't know how high his grade would be. That's why he let out a surprised yelp when he saw his points. A few students turned to him in surprise but he didn't look at them, his eyes fixed on his test. 

For the rest of the afternoon Jaebum felt happier, a certain skip in his walk that he tried to hide on the hallways and to round it all up he decided to treat himself with something after school.

So he did. 

He walked down the busy streets, enjoying the cold afternoon air and wrapped his black leather jacket tighter around himself. Jaebum reached the nearest Mcdonald's and opened the doors, the familiar smell welcoming him. He stood in the line and didn't look at the person who took the orders till he was right in front of him. 

The cashier looked just as surprised as Jaebum when they finally locked eyes.

Since when was Youngjae working here? 

The younger seemed to get over to shook quicker than Jaebum. 

"What can I get you?" He asked politely like he did with every costumer. 

"I-uh, I'd like a happy meal"

Jaebum expected Youngjae to look at him weirdly but what he didn't expect was for Youngjae to start giggling, trying to muffle the sound by putting a hand over his mouth but to no avail. Jaebum rolling his eyes made him laugh even harder. When he looked at Jaebum again he seemed to realize who stood there and quickly sobered up since he knew he was in no position to be rude to the older.

Maybe Youngjae also was a bit scared of him and regretted laughing already.

"With- With chicken nuggets or a cheeseburger?"

"Chicken nuggets," Jaebum mumbled quietly, not looking into Youngjae's eyes. He paid the price he knew by heart already and waited till Youngjae had his order ready. 

When he handed him the happy meal he mumbled a quick apology for laughing but Jaebum waved him off which was quite weird. 

Youngjae had imagined Jaebum to be rude to him and scold him but then he saw the smile on Jaebum's face when he turned to walk out with his happy meal and he couldn't help but smile a little too.


	2. Chapter 2

Youngjae was glad to be finally back home again after his shift at Mcdonald's. His mum greeted him with a bright grin as he opened the door and she ruffled his hair.

"How was school, my little french fry?"

Youngjae forced a smile as he slipped out of his shoes, knowing it didn't quite reach his eyes. "It was good, tiring but good"

His mother figured he only said half the truth but also knew that her son could be very stubborn when he wanted to and no matter how often she'd ask if everything was alright he'd always reply with the same answer, 'tiring but good'.

Not that's she hadn't tried asking him before.

"I'll go shower now and Bambam promised he'd call me later," He said, the thought of talking to his best immeditately cheered him up.

"Should I bring you something to eat upstairs?" She asked as he was already walking up the stairs. Youngjae declined, saying he had already eaten.

The cold water of the shower relaxed his sore muscles and when he brought his arms up to clean his hair a purple bruise on his underarm caught his attention. He must have gotten it when he fell over in the cafeteria. Despite knowing better he poked it slightly and winced as it in fact hurt as much as he had suspected.

Youngjae barely stepped out and had a towel wrapped around his waste when his phone began to ring. He accepted the call without noticing that Bambam video called him.

His eyes widened slightly as he saw Bambam's face appear that was soon graced with an amused expression.

"Are you wearing that towel especially for me? What a tease" Bambam winked and Youngjae rolled his eyes, already contemplating if calling with the younger was a good idea.

"I'll just quickly get something to wear" Youngjae opened his closet and threw on the first pair of sweatpants and loose shirt he could find.

"Such a shame, I enjoyed the view" He saw the other grin teasingly.

"You know, that's pretty gay"

Bambam just hummed in agreement, "You love it though"

"Of course I do," Youngjae leaned down so that he could ran his hands through his hair, not caring that droplets of water fell on the floor. When he looked up again he saw his friend squinting at him and it would have looked funny if he hadn't been so serious.

"Is something wrong, Bams?"

"Lift your left arm"

Without thinking much of it he held his arm up and only them realization hit him that Bambam had seen the bruise. Youngjae quickly pulled his arm down and tried to joke about it but Bambam wouldn't have any of it.

"How did it happen? I swear if they touched you Yugyeom and I will personally come and cut them. No one hurts our sunshine"

Youngjae couldn't help but smile genuinely at his friend's concern.

"It's nothing, don't worry"

"But-"

"Please," He said a bit harsher than he had intended and felt the guilt already washing over him when he saw Bambam nod his head in defeat. He didn't mean to worry his friend, he didn't mean to worry anyone.

But Youngjae didn't want to talk about it. In all honesty he didn't even want to think about what happened at school, at least not when he was at home.

Home was his safe place, no one could hurt him there and he wanted the thoughts of the bullies to stay away. Of course it often didn't work out like he had planned. Especially at night when he had often nightmares.

"How was work?" Bambam tried to start a conversation again and Youngjae was glad for the topic change.

"It was not- Wait!" Youngjae exclaimed in excitement and if his friend had been next to him he didn't doubt that he would be hitting his shoulder repeatedly.

"I saw Jaebum today there and guess what he ordered"

"Is he the scary guy I once saw when I picked you up from school?"

Youngjae nodded.

"I don't know, what did he order?"

"That's no fun," Youngjae groaned, "You have to guess first"

"A cheeseb-" Before Bambam could finish Youngjae interrupted him, seeing as he had it wrong anyway.

"A freaking happy meal!"

Bambam looked at him in surprise before he began to giggle. "No way"

"Yes way"

"You're joking right? He doesn't look like the person to order a happy meal"

"That's what I thought too, maybe he's on a diet?"

"I always go to Mcdonald's when I'm on a diet"

He could practically hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"How did you react?"

Youngjae grimaced and Bambam knew already what that meant.

"I started giggling and laughing at him and to be honest I'm a bit scared now. What if he gets angry over it tomorrow?"

"Then I'll kick him where it hurts, you know, his tralala"

The joke made Youngjae laugh and that was all Bambam wanted at the moment. He felt sorry for his friend but he felt even worse knowing that he wouldn't be there to help Youngjae if something would happen at school. Even though they had been in the same primary school Youngjae went to another high school than Yugyeom and Bambam now. It was a hard time for them all, not being able to see each other on a daily basis but even worse for Youngjae since he was alone.

Which meant whenever they called or met up Bambam wanted to make the other laugh. No matter how badly he had to embarrass himself, he just wanted to see him happy.

"Please, Jaebum could knock you out in a second"

"You have no faith in me? You really wound me"

"I'm sorry"

"No you're not"

"Okay, I'm not"

They both ended up laughing and when they looked at the camera again Youngjae saw a certain glint in Bambam's eyes. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"Pics or it didn't happen"

"What?"

"The happy meal, you have to show me a picture how he eats his happy meal"

Youngjae sighed, "I don't even know if he'll return and order a happy meal"

"Are you backing out now?"

"What? No, it's just that I'm not even allowed to use my phone during my shift"

Bambam shook his head, his white hair swaying form one side to the other, "If I see no picture I have to assume that all you told me was a lie"

"I didn't lie!" Youngjae tried to sound annoyed but couldn't hide his grin. His friend always knew how to cheer him up even if it was something stupid as this.

"That's exactly what a liar would say"

"Fine," Youngjae smiled slightly now, "I'll try to make a picture"

"Try?"

"I _will_ make a picture"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the new chapter ^^
> 
> Have a great day/night <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: bullying

Warning: bullying 

 

Jaebum didn't come to Mcdonald's for a whole week and Youngjae had already lost all hope that the older would appear again. He sighed as a costumer complained about him being too slow with preparing his order but Youngjae couldn't fully concentrate. He was relieved when he could finally hand the male his order and watch him disappear. 

"Could I have a Happy Meal?"

Youngjae knew that voice. He had to resist the urge to smile widely as he locked eyes with none other than Jaebum. 

The older suppressed a groan when he saw that Youngjae stood in front of him. He should really pay more attention to his surroundings because then he would have went to the other line. 

"Of course!" Youngjae chirped happily which made Jaebum furrow his brows. "With chicken nuggets?"

He nodded and paid the price, the younger smiling up at him. "I'll be right back"

He finished the order in record time and handed the Happy Meal to Jaebum. The latter muttered something that sounded close to a 'thank you' before he turned around. 

Quickly Youngjae fished his phone out of his pockets and was able to make a few pictures of Jaebum holding the Happy Meal, a small smile on his face. Most of the pictures were a bit blurry but he got one where everyone could see that it was Jaebum. This would have to do. 

When his shift ended he didn't miss a minute to send the picture to Bambam. Not five minutes later his phone began to ring in his pockets. He waited with answering the call since he was on his way home and had to cross the road.

"You're on speaker, the yellow mushroom is with me." Was the first thing Bambam said when he picked up. 

"Hello Bams, Yugie"

"Yes hello," Yugyeom grumbled, "Can we just forget my hair color?"

"You mean the rubber duck yellow?" Youngjae chuckled.

"It said 'honey blond' on the package I bought, I couldn't know it would turn out like this"

"It has its advantages," Bambam spoke up again, "I can now spot him from a mile away but that's not why I called"

"Now you know I told the truth," Youngjae couldn't fight the smug smile that tucked at the corners of his mouth. 

"He looks so satisfied," Yugyeom mumbled and Youngjae could hear Bambam chuckle in the background. 

"I guess it really is," Bambam stopped in the middle of his sentence because he had to laugh, "It really is a happy meal for him"

His loud laughter ringed through followed by a loud yelp. 

"Yugyeom, did you hit Bambam?"

"Of course I hit him for that awful pun"

"My puns are golden, just appreciate them," Bambam muttered and Youngjae could imagine him pouting. 

"Anyway, how are you?"

They spent the rest of Youngjae's walk talking about how school went. Youngjae dodged all questions about his own day at school, he just wanted to hear about their day. He noticed how Bambam sounded disappointed at the end of the call that Youngjae didn't talk much and felt bad for that. 

Youngjae just didn't want them to worry.

"We'll call tomorrow again, yeah?" He asked as he had reached his front door. 

"Of course! Have a nice evening," Yugyeom said and Bambam also said a sweet good bye. 

When Youngjae was inside and out of his jacket and shoes his mum greeted him with a hug.

"How was school?"

Youngjae gave her his best smile, "Tiring but good"

He didn't notice the flicker of sadness in his mum eyes as she released him from their hug.

He helped her cook and went straight to bed after dinner, although he did finish his homework first.

The next day at school the bullies seemed to have a rather bad day and decided to let their anger out at Youngjae. 

Before Youngjae could reach the cafeteria at lunch break he felt his backpack being ripped backwards, making him stumble. 

"Look who we have here," One of them said overly sweet. 

"How are you today, Youngjae?" 

Youngjae didn't answer. He knew it wouldn't make it better if he did but it also wasn't good if he kept silent. Nothing he did was good enough for them. 

"Don't ignore me," He hissed and pushed Youngjae into the lockers. He let out a quiet whine as his bag pressed against his back. 

"I hate people who ignore me and you know that"

Youngjae shut his eyes at that, already knowing what would follow next and indeed, the next thing he knew was that the bully punched him in the stomach. Youngjae let out yelp and was lifted at his collar while the friends of his attacker just laughed. He tried to wriggle out of the other's grasp and blinked his eyes slightly open. The bully's face was too close for his liking and he tried to look at anything but him. 

That's why he saw Jaebum standing at the other side of the hallway, watching the scene with an emotionless expression. 

Seeing the older simply watching made Youngjae's blood boil. He hated people like Jaebum. People that did nothing. 

Finally the bully let go of Youngjae and released him. The younger fell down onto ground, breathing heavily. 

The group of bullies laughed at Youngjae but decided that he got too boring for them and left as did all the other bystanders. All but Jaebum. 

When Youngjae had collected himself as good as he could he stood up on wobbly legs. His eyes again fell on the older and he glared at him. 

"You could have at least done something, stupid coward," He muttered under his breath and hoped Jaebum didn't hear him. His hopes were crushed as the older approached him with fast steps. 

"What did you say?"

"Forget it," He gritted out but Jaebum wouldn't budge. 

"Did you call me a coward?" He lifted his eyebrows as if he wanted to dare Youngjae to say it again. 

"What if I did?" Youngjae didn't know where the sudden confidence came from but he was tired. Tired of stupid bystanders. "Are you going to punch me? Heh? Go on" He mentioned down his body as if to display it. 

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No I'm not, I'm just extremely fed up with people like you! People that just watch and don't lift as much as a finger to stand up for others"

Jaebum chuckled dryly, "I have no reason to help you so why should I?"

Youngjae opened his mouth to say something but he didn't know what. 

"That's what I thought." Jaebum patted his shoulder and began to walk away, putting his hands into his pockets. 

Finally Youngjae was able to say something. 

"I'll tell everyone that our most feared bad boy at school still orders Happy Meals"

Jaebum stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards the younger, fear washing over his features but was quickly hid under a mask of confidence. 

"Who would believe you?"

Youngjae grinned at him, searching for his phone. How much he thanked Bambam for making him do this. 

He held his phone up and Jaebum walked over to look at the picture. His face turned pale as he saw himself, a Happy Meal in his hands. 

"Why did you take a picture of me?" He hissed but Youngjae wasn't scared. He had something against Jaebum in his hands and no way he would miss this chance. 

"That's not important," He put his phone back, fearing Jaebum would snatch it out of his hands any seconds judging by the look in his eyes. 

"You help me with the bullies from now on and I'll keep my mouth shut"

"Don't be stupid, you know I could easily punch you"

"You would have done that by now and I'm not stopping you either. Come on, be like everyone else and punch me"

Jaebum was stunned, he never once saw Youngjae acting this way.

"What you do is called blackmailing"

"It's not when I call it a deal"

He held his hand out for Jaebum to shake who simply eyed it as if it had offended him. 

"I won't agree on that"

Youngjae shrugged, "Fine, be that way"

He walked up to the next person he saw and tapped the girl's shoulder. She turned to him in confusion, "Can I help you?"

"Sorry for bothering you but I want to show you a really nice picture I have of-" Before he could get his phone his hand was forcefully grabbed and he was being pulled along by a furious Jaebum. 

"Goddammit, fine" 

Youngjae tried to fight the smug grin but wasn't very successful. 

"Fine what?"

Jaebum looked like he would rather die than say his next words. 

"We have a deal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great next week and good luck with school/work ^^
> 
> Stay healthy ♥️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re all doing well and are healthy <33

Jaebum ignored Youngjae the next morning while he rushed past him to be on time for his first class. Frankly, Jaebum didn't even notice the younger standing there in his haste because if he had, he would have been sure to glare at him. It was fair to say that it freaked Jaebum slightly out that Youngjae made a picture of him judging by the fact that the two had never really talked to each other. 

He couldn't think much more about it since the teacher entered the classroom and began the lesson which was math. As Jaebum had finished his equations he propped his chin on his hand, looking around the classroom out of boredom. He scoffed as he realized that he barley knew anyone in his class by name. He never bothered to learn them in the first place.

And still the whole school knew who Jaebum was. 

At least they thought that they knew who he was and Jaebum didn't want to burst their bubble by proofing them wrong. 

The morning went by faster than he had expected and before he knew it, it was already time for lunch. 

He stood in the line to get his food when he noticed Youngjae standing a bit further away from him. Just when he wanted to avert his eyes he saw another boy creeping up behind Youngjae with a glass of water in his hands and every idiot could see what the boy wanted to do. He wanted to pour the water over Youngjae. 

With a sigh he left his place in the line, cursing Youngjae and their stupid deal and went up to the boy. He was close to lifting the glass when Jaebum pulled him back by his shirt. In surprise the boy let go off the glass and it shattered on the ground. Jaebum made sure to step away from the puddle of water that formed. The sound grabbed the attention of everyone in the cafeteria including Youngjae. He eyed the broken glass with wide eyes before they landed on Jaebum, there was something close to thankfulness in his look but the older didn't see it. 

The boy looked at Jaebum in fear, he let out a whimper when the other let go of his shirt which made Jaebum scoff. 

"I'm sure you want to clean that up, right?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

The boy quickly nodded and ran away, hopefully to get some paper towels. Jaebum shrugged as he watched him vanish and turned to Youngjae who was still starring at him. 

"Thank you for doing this," The younger mumbled quietly, suddenly taking a lot of interest in his shoes. 

"It's not like I have much of a choice," Jaebum retorted, immediately regretting his words as he saw Youngjae's shoulder slump. 

"Let's get something to eat, yeah?" He tried with a forced smile as saw that Youngjae didn't have the chance to buy anything yet either. Youngjae nodded and walked together with Jaebum to the far end of the line. He was very aware of the stares they received and felt insecure with all the attention. 

"Ignore them"

"It's quite difficult," Youngjae resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

He didn't expect Jaebum to chuckle dryly. "Believe me, I know. I've been doing that for years now"

Youngjae didn't know how to reply but it seemed that he didn't have to as the conversation was over for Jaebum. When the two had their lunch they walked over to an empty table. Jaebum went with his head up and an unreadable expression on his face while Youngjae squirmed uncomfortably under the gazes of the other students, his grip tightening on his tray.

An awkward silence formed between them and Youngjae played with his food in boredom as he wasn't very hungry. 

"Let's talk a bit, I'm bored," He whined as he couldn't take the quietness anymore. He needed a distraction. 

"Well, that's not my problem," The older replied, grinning at Youngjae which didn't match his words. 

"Do you know that you are very rude?"

"And I find you annoying with all your questions so we're even"

It surprised Youngjae how easily Jaebum accepted it that he found him rude. 

"Doesn't it bother you that I find you extremely rude?"

With a sigh Jaebum put his fork down and looked at Youngjae who didn't try to avoid his eyes for once. "You're not the first person to think that and you certainly won't be the last one"

His sentence made Youngjae frown and he didn't know how to react. So he ate. He ate despite not being hungry to have an excuse for not talking and it worked. 

By the time he was finished Jaebum was already waiting for him expectantly.

Youngjae was confused as Jaebum wouldn't leave his side as he made his way to his classroom and he questioned Jaebum about it. 

"My part of the deal is to make sure the bullies won't bother you and I can't do that when I'm not around you," He mumbled and put his hands into his pockets, sighing. Honestly he had nothing better to do anyway do why not babysit Youngjae?

"Makes sense," The other mumbled and Jaebum chuckled at how Youngjae seemed to deeply think about it.

They walked together and Jaebum felt bad for being so rude towards Youngjae and ignoring him throughout the rest of lunch. Even though in his opinion it was payback for being blackmailed. He decided that some small talk wouldn't hurt. 

"What's your next class?"

The younger was startled by the fact that Jaebum started a conversation first but smiled nonetheless, he appreciated that Jaebum tried.

"Science and yours?"

"Geography," Jaebum didn't want to end the conversation just yet so he asked the next best thing that popped into his mind. "Do you like science?"

Youngjae chuckled, nodding along. "It's not bad, what about you? Do you like it?"

Jaebum couldn't help but chuckle too, it seemed almost stupid talking about stuff like that but well, they did anyways. 

"I guess it's alright, not my favorite subject though" 

Jaebum halted in front of Youngjae's classroom, "I guess we'll see us tomorrow then"

"Yes, see you tomorrow," Youngjae waved but Jaebum had already begun to walk away.

Even though it was only for a short time Youngjae actually thought it had been somehow nice talking to Jaebum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day/night ahead <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support! I really appreciate it ^^

Youngjae didn't feel like going to the cafeteria today. He didn't feel like getting pushed and insulted again as soon as he would enter the large room. Even though he now had someone to protect him, the feeling of being too much of a bother wouldn't leave him alone.

The boy kept sitting in his seat, not caring that around him all the other students moved and walked out. One of them 'accidentally' hit Youngjae with his bag while throwing it over his shoulder. 

He kept silent and didn't expect an apology because he knew it would never come.

The teacher questioned Youngjae why he was still here and he came up with the excuse that he didn't feel well so the teacher let him stay.

Youngjae rested his head on the desk, his cheek flushed against the cold surface. He closed his eyes, taking comfort in the silence of the room. 

He was alone. 

No one could hurt him. 

It felt rather peaceful. 

He didn't know how long he stayed like this but suddenly the door got ripped open and he could hear heavy panting. 

That much about it being peaceful.

Tiredly he lifted his head and his eyes widened when he saw Jaebum standing in the doorway, trying to catch his breath. 

"Why the fuck are you here? I didn't see you in the cafeteria and went searching for you! God dammit, Youngjae!"

"I- What?" He blinked in surprise and Jaebum groaned, slamming the door shut. The loud sound made Youngjae flinch as he wasn't expecting it. The older walked over to the desk in front of Youngjae and sat down on top of it, pulling a sandwich out of his bag. 

"Why are you here?"

"Well, why are you here?"

"I asked first," Jaebum mumbled, taking a bite of his lunch.

"Didn't want to go to the cafeteria," Youngjae looked up at Jaebum, "And you?"

"Like I said, I was searching for you" He swallowed down a bite and was just about to take another one when Youngjae spoke up again.

"Jaebum?" He started hesitantly, a thought crossing his mind.

The latter hummed, mentioning the younger to go on with his question. 

"Were you worried about me?"

Yes, Jaebum was. He was scared the bullies had hurt Youngjae and that he was now lying somewhere without any help. The worst scenarios had crossed Jaebum's mind while he was looking for him, making him run even faster. He knew how the bullies were treating Youngjae so it wouldn't have surprised him.

He would never admit that though. 

"Don't be stupid," He scoffed, "Did you forget our deal?"

Youngjae nodded and couldn't help but be slightly disappointed, blaming himself for getting his hopes up. Of course Jaebum did all this because of their deal. 

"I'm fine so you don't have to stay"

Jaebum eyed him with and raised an eyebrow. "You don't look fine, in fact you look like shit"

Youngjae had dark circles around his eyes and looked like he hadn't sleep well for days even though the two had seen each other just yesterday. 

Youngjae crossed his arms like a small child, "That's not very nice to say"

The older simply shrugged continuing to eat his sandwich. They sat there in silence for a while, only when Jaebum had already eaten half of it he noticed that Youngjae didn't have anything for lunch with him. 

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Youngjae shook his head, not looking at Jaebum.

The older sighed and with a last look at his food he handed it towards Youngjae, "You can have it"

He quickly declined the offer, "I can't accept that, it's yours"

Youngjae could be glad that Jaebum had a good day since the older felt like he did well on an exam he had that day or else he wouldn't have offered the food in the first place. 

"I'm not hungry anymore but if you don't want it I'll throw it away" 

"Don't! I mean, it would be a shame to throw it away, right?" 

Jaebum chuckled despite himself and gave the rest of the sandwich to Youngjae who quickly took a bite of it. No one said anything for a few minutes, Youngjae was too busy eating Jaebum's sandwich and the latter didn't want to disturb him so he just played with his phone.

When Youngjae was finished he gave Jaebum a shy smile, feeling a little guilty for eating it even though he had said it was fine. "Thank you"

"Don't mention it," The older waved him off, "Did you like it?"

Only then did Youngjae notice that there wasn't the usual wrapping around the sandwich you had when you buy one. Did Jaebum make it himself? 

"My mum always made them for me when I was a kid and I had some spare time this morning so I decided to make one," He explained as he saw Youngjae's confused expression.

"It was very good," He mumbled, for some reasons the thought of Jaebum copying his mum's sandwich was adorable to him but he couldn't explain why. 

"You know, if you feel more comfortable in an empty classroom during lunch we could just meet here every day"

Youngjae looked at him in surprise. Was Jaebum sick or something? Why was he behaving nicely? He didn't want to ask and risk upsetting Jaebum though. 

"Would that bother you?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if it did, idiot"

Youngjae sighed, he should have known that Jaebum's nice side wouldn't last for long. 

"You should really try to be nicer," Youngjae said more to himself than to the older but he was still aware of the fact that Jaebum had heard him. 

"Why should I get nicer? I gave you food, the niceness of that is enough for the whole week. Besides there is no point in being nice to people"

"You really think that?" Youngjae was slightly offended. There were always reasons to be nice, you just had to see even the small ones. It was hard sometimes, Youngjae knew that all too well, but he tried nonetheless.

Jaebum didn't answer him nor did he even look at the smaller. The hem of his jacket was very interesting now that he looked closer at it. 

"Howareyounicetosomeone?" He rushed out in one breath, still refusing to look at Youngjae. 

"What did you say?"

The boy in front of him groaned loudly. "Let's, just hypothetical of course, pretend that I was wondering how to be nice to someone? What even is considered nice in the first place?" 

The question caught him off guard and before he could reply Jaebum rambled on. 

"For example I hear students call their friends bitch for fun in the hallways but when you say it to anyone else it's considered impolite. Isn't that weird? Shouldn't you be nicer to your friends than to complete strangers? The whole thing is confusing me, that's why I'm not nice to anyone in the first place" 

And because I have no friends I could be nice to- Jaebum added in his mind. 

"But look at it like that, when you have friends you have a backstory with them, you know? You did stuff together and know how the other is so they know when you are joking or not. That's why you can call them a bitch in a joking manner but when you say it to someone that has no idea who you are then the person doesn't know that you're joking"

"What if I'm not joking and that person really is a bitch?"

"Then you still don't say it because that's rude," Youngjae felt like he had to teach a child how to read. 

"What does nice mean to you, Youngjae?" Jaebum asked out of curiosity.

"I-," Youngjae had to think about that for a minute and Jaebum was worried he would hurt himself by thinking too hard. "For me the small gestures are the nicest. Wishing someone a great day, asking questions about what they did. Taking interest in their life. Of course also saying thank you and that stuff" He quickly added as he saw Jaebum frown. 

"Really? That's all?" He asked in disbelief. 

"Should there be more?"

"You're the expert here not me, idiot"

Idiot. 

Jaebum said that word quite often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice week ahead! Love you ♥️


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry you had to wait so long but honestly I forgot to update here ;-; I’m more active on wattpad

Youngjae had just walked through the doors of the school entrance when he was already approached by Jaebum. At first he didn't believe he was seeing right and rubbed his eyes before blinking them open only to stare at the older boy that was now standing in front of him in disbelief. 

Jaebum rolled his eyes at the other and simply grabbed his jacket before pulling him along behind him. 

"What are you doing?" Youngjae eventually said, still quite confused as to what was happening. 

"What does it look like?" Jaebum asked and let go of his jacket, "I walk you to your first lesson"

"Stop smiling, idiot," The older muttered as he looked at Youngjae and the other's smile quickly faltered and was replaced by a hurt expression. The younger tried to cover it up though but Jaebum still saw it.

He still saw the sadness in his eyes for a split second. And he was the reason for it. 

A sigh escaped his lips, "How are you, Youngjae?" He tried in hopes of making up for being so rude. 

"Let's just- Let's just don't talk and get to class," Youngjae answered, his gaze straight forward and successfully avoiding Jaebum. The older frowned, surely Youngjae couldn't be mad at him for something as stupid as telling him to stop smiling? In his opinion Youngjae was acting childish.

Youngjae's pace quickened and if Jaebum didn't know better he would have said that he wanted to get rid of him. That couldn't be the case though, at least that what Jaebum told himself. 

When they reached Youngjae's classroom the younger got inside with a barely audible 'bye'. 

Throughout all his morning lessons Jaebum couldn't concentrate properly and he blamed Youngjae for it. In the short period of time they knew each other Youngjae never shut off that quickly. He hated to admit it but he was worried about the younger. As soon as his last lesson ended he jumped up from his chair and rushed to Youngjae's classroom. 

When the last lesson before lunch ended for Youngjae, he quickly fished out his phone from his bag and saw three notification from Bambam on the screen. 

 

Creep~  
We gonna meet this weekend right? Some quality bromance time! I hope you have a grabckwnfkw

Creep~  
heyyyy this is yugs now i took bambam's phone... Have a great day we love you! can't wait for the weekend

Creep~  
ffs i'm gonna kill yugyeom for always taking my phone

 

Without knowing a smile formed on Youngjae's face and he giggled quietly to himself. He was typing back a reply when the voice of one of his bullies could be heard through the whole classroom. 

"Hey! Stop smiling, it makes me sick"

Jaebum arrived soon enough to hear those words and when he did he stopped in his tracks. The words sounding oddly familiar to him. 

Because it was nearly the same he said to Youngjae too. 

He stood there like frozen and just when he wanted to storm in and punch the kid, Youngjae walked out from the classroom, his head down and not noticing the older.

"Youngjae wait up!" He jogged up to him and Youngjae gave him a weak smile. 

"Sorry I didn't see you, did you have to wait for long?"

Jaebum frowned, why was he nice and collected again? Especially after what one of the bullies said to him.

"Don't pretend to be okay Youngjae"

"Everything is alright, what do you mean?" It didn't sound genuine, as if Youngjae forced himself to say it.

"Youngjae I'm sorry"

Finally the younger really looked at him, "I don't need pity. Can we go get something to eat now?" He turned to walk away but Jaebum took the sleeve of his shirt. 

"Wha-"

"I am sorry for saying something so rude. You should never stop smiling. You should never stop showing that you are happy"

Whatever Youngjae wanted to say, he couldn't anymore. The words were stuck in his throat and he could do nothing more than nod. Still Jaebum was satisfied and smiled at Youngjae. 

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria?"

Youngjae sheepishly shook his head, "Preferably not"

"That's what I thought so I brought some money with me today. How about we go to the supermarket and buy something there?"

"But I- I don't have any money with me"

"And?"

"So I can't buy anything"

Jaebum let out a quiet 'oh' before he shrugged his shoulders. "Where's the problem? I have enough for us both so let's go, I'm starving"

Youngjae looked like he wanted to object but thought better of it when he saw how determined Jaebum was.

He promised himself he would repay Jaebum soon. 

They left the school together and walked down the streets side by side in silence. Even thought it wasn't the uncomfortable kind of silence Jaebum still enjoyed it more when they talked. 

"How was your evening yesterday? Did you do something fun?"

"Well," Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows while looking at the older, "Not really, why do you ask?"

"You told me that you think it's nice when people show interest in your life and that's exactly what I do"

"Thank you, Jaebum"

Jaebum smiled, feeling proud of himself. He was aware that he was an asshole sometimes but he never meant to be. It was hard for him to be nice, it was a long time ago when someone was nice to him. So why should he be nice when they weren't?  
But with Youngjae he thought it was worth a try and put a little effort into the way he acts. 

"Did you do anything fun yesterday?" Youngjae asked back, a hint of curiosity in his voice. 

"Not really, I wanted to watch a biology video for class on YouTube but somehow ended up at a 'how to play the kazoo' video, I don't even have a kazoo"

Youngjae couldn't help but laugh, Jaebum seemed deeply troubled by it which only amused him more. 

"But now I know how to play it so I guess that's good?"

"It's not hard to play though"

"Do you have one?" Jaebum asked with wide eyes, "But most importantly why do you have one?"

"A friend thought it would be really cool to have kazoo band, it wasn't"

"Your friend has a great music taste. I think my new idol is the kazoo kid"

"Please don't talk about that kid"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re all well <3


	7. Chapter 7

"I didn't mean with 'grab whatever you want to eat' two packs of apple lollipops" Jaebum frowned as he saw Youngjae's choice of lunch. He himself had settled with a plain sandwich but that was by far better than lollipops. 

„You said whatever I wanted and I really want those lollipops now besides they are cheap" The younger mumbled the last part and Jaebum nearly didn't catch his words. His expression softened immediately and he sighed. 

"I won't leave the supermarket till you choose something real to eat"

The other nodded his head and put the lollipops away since he figured Jaebum would only buy him one thing. The older didn't comment on it but when Youngjae was gone he picked the two packs up again and put them to the food he'd buy. 

Youngjae came too, back with a sandwich and held it up for Jaebum to see. "Is this better?" 

To anyone else it would have sounded sarcastic but Jaebum heard the teasing in the younger's voice so he only smiled and nodded.

After the two had paid Jaebum threw the two packs of lollipops at Youngjae who couldn't catch them in time so they first hit him before they landed on the ground. 

"I guess I should have warned you?"

"You guess?"

"I'm sorry" Jaebum said but couldn't fight the smile that was threatening to form on his face. 

"That's not very nice of you"

"Have mercy on me, I'm still new to the whole nice thing"

"That's pretty obvious judging by the fact that you just threw lollipops-" 

Wait. 

Youngjae bent down to get the packs and noticed that it were the ones he had put away before. 

"You bought them? For me?"

"I just bought them to throw them at you, you can give them back to me now" Jaebum held out his hand only to see if Youngjae would believe his lie and sadly he did. 

He let out a quiet 'oh' and handed them Jaebum who only sighed. "It was a joke, of course I bought them for you"

He found that he didn't mind spending some money on the younger as the beaming grin he got in return made him smile back too.

"Thank you, Jaebum" The younger was still grinning from ear to ear and wouldn't stop clutching his lollipops to his chest. 

"Do you want a pack? I want you to try them, they are my favorites"

Who was Jaebum to say no when the other asked it like this? Now he also had his very own pack of apple lollipops and for some reasons it made him happy. 

They were walking down the street side by side in a comfortable silence. Both didn't feel the need to say something as they ate their sandwiches. 

"We still have forty minutes left, if you want to we could walk around for a bit longer" Jaebum proposed not only because he didn't want to go back to school but also because he enjoyed Youngjae's company more and more over the time. 

"Yes, sure"

The streets weren't busy, only a few cars driving past them from time to time. They were talking about their next lessons when they saw a small girl fall over on her bike. It didn't look like she was hurt even though not soon later the first sobs could be heard from her. 

Immediately Youngjae ran over to her and kneeled down, Jaebum following him a bit slower. 

"Are you hurt?" The younger asked her in a gentle voice and she shook his head. 

"I think she just got scared and was shocked when she fell," Jaebum said when he had caught up to them.

Youngjae nodded and when he turned his attention back to the kid he saw her watery eyes and frowned. "Please don't cry, sweetie" 

She only wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and when she looked at Youngjae again he held a lollipop out for her to take. 

"You get the lollipop if you promise me to be careful on your bike from now on, okay?"

She quickly nodded her head and took the lollipop out of his hand. Youngjae stood up and smiled down at her. He helped the kid back on her bike but before she started to drive off she thanked Youngjae. 

"No problem" He replied, a fond look in his eyes. 

When the kid was gone Youngjae finally looked at Jaebum only to find the older already staring at him. 

"What?" He tilted his head in confusion. 

"You are actually pretty good with children, do you have a younger sibling?"

"I have a Bambam"

"A what?"

"He's my best friend and well, a total child"

"Is he the kazoo friend?"

Youngjae chuckled, "That would be him, yes"

"He isn't going to our school, is he?" Jaebum was sure he would remember someone with a name like 'Bambam'. 

"He goes to another school with Yugyeom, another friend, but we've been friends since we were small kids"

"I see, do you miss them a lot?" He didn't know why he asked that, it just slipped.

"Of course I miss them but you know how it is when you have a favorite song and you don't listen to it every day but when you do, you fall in love with it all over again? It's like that for us I guess. Even though we don't see us everyday now it feels like we were never apart when we do"

When he realized he had probably freaked Jaebum out a bit he quickly apologized. 

"I'm sorry you just asked if I missed them and here I go," He chuckled awkwardly at the end. 

"No, don't be sorry. It actually really makes sense"

"You think?"

"Yeah, I guess we all miss something and what you said describes it pretty well"

Youngjae nodded but halted when Jaebum's words fully sank in. 

"What do you miss?"

"Never mind," He shook his head and gave the younger a small smile, "we should go back to school now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re all doing well, have a great day/night! ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the first chapter ^^
> 
> Have a great day/night~


End file.
